thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
State of Essos
This page serves as a compilation of (hopefully) all the Essosi lore on the wiki. I have since expanded it to include pretty much everything that is not Westeros - if there is anything you are wondering about that pertains to anything on this page, I am the one to ask about it! You can find a deeply confusing (and in some places a little outdated) timeline of the events of Essos here, although all the information can be found elsewhere on the wikia! - Mango Locations Free Cities Cities * Braavos ** Noble Families of Braavos ** The Festival of the Uncloaking ** The Festival of the Mummer ** Irrodos' Isle * Lorath ** Noble Families of Lorath ** Morosh ** Lorosy ** The White Whale * Qohor ** Noble Families of Qohor *** The Eranel Family *** The Mott Family ** Ar Noy * Norvos ** Noble Families of Norvos ** Ny Sar ** Lorosy * Pentos ** Noble Families of Pentos ** Ghoyan Drohe ** Andalos ** The Festival of Prosperity * Lys ** Noble Families of Lys ** Canahs ** Achissa * Myr ** Noble Families of Myr ** Yellow Slopes ** Anlos ** Pelosse * Tyrosh ** Noble Families of Tyrosh * Volantis ** Noble Families of Volantis ** Sar Mell ** Volon Therys ** Valysar ** Selhorys Geographic Locations * Andalos * Yellow Slopes * Orange Shore * Violet Lake * Murana * Long Lake * Tunval * Navari * The Golden Fields The Kingdom of Sarnor Cities * Sarnath * Rathylar * Hornoth * Kyth * Gornath * Kasath ** Laxor's Edict * Sallosh ** Amai Alakead * Sathar * Sarys * Saath * Mardosh * Leizoy * Essaria Kingdoms * The Grassland Kingdoms * The Silver Kingdoms * The Northern Kingdoms * The Outlying Kingdoms * The Kingdom of Omber * The Kingdom of Rwhah Drekhta Geographic Locations * Sea of Zabaa * Lake of Naqrh * Zbanhe * Sarne * Ceznhe * Nazhe * Shakhe * Kewhe Stepstones * Pryr * Highwatch * Felstrong * Tor * Scarwood * Guardian * Golden Haven * Larazor’s Rock * Redwater * Dustspear * The Veiled Isle * Bloodstone * The Island of Serpents * Grey Gallows Summer Isles * Walano * Koj * Isle of Women * Isle of Birds * Omboru * The Singing Stones * The Three Exiles * Isle of Love * Moluu * Jhala * Lizard Head * Xon * The Bones * Doquu * Stone Head * Flora and Fauna of the Summer Isles Slaver's Bay and Ghiscar * Yunkai ** The Wise Masters * Astapor ** The Good Masters * Meereen ** The Great Masters * The Isle of Cedars * Yaros * New Ghis * Hazdahn Mo * Ghardaq * Mareekai * Yekoi * Bhorash The Valyrian Peninsula * Valyria * Mantarys ** Glaesona ** The Sea of Sighs * Elyria * Oros * Tyria * Aquos Dhaen * Caelorys * Draconys * Gaeria * Rhyos * Valos * Tolos The Basilisk Isles and Sothoryos * Ax Isle * Howling Mountain * The Isle of Flies * The Isle of Tears ** Gogossos * The Isle of Toads * Skull Isle * Talon * Zamettar * Yeen * Gorosh * Naath The Great Grass Sea * The Lhazareen * The Bone Mountains * Dothraki ** Vaes Annakholo The Shivering Sea * The Shadow Council * Ibbenese ** Port of Ibben ** Ibbish ** New Ibbish ** Ib Nor ** Ib Sar ** Ib Alo ** Ib Nes * The Thousand Islands The Jade Sea and the Far East * Port Yhos * Ryllos * Qarth ** The Jade Gates ** Qal *** Qarthak *** Qalred ** Qolahn ** Qaggash ** Qarkash ** Qarlal * Yi Ti ** Yin ** Tiqui ** Jinqi ** The Mountains of the Maiden-Made-Of-Light ** The Five Forts * Leng ** Leng Ma ** Leng Yi ** Turrani * Marahai * Great Moraq ** Faros * Lesser Moraq ** Ylios * Vahar * Isle of Elephants ** Zabhad * Isle of Whips * Manticore Isles * The Shadow Lands ** Asshai ** Stygai * The Grey Waste ** K'Dath * The Plains of the Jogos Nhai * Mossovy People * Princes and Archons, Magisters and Triarchs * Noble Families of Qohor ** The Eranel Family ** The Mott Family * Noble Families of Braavos ** Belorno Maris ** Jarilos Prestayn * Noble Families of Lorath ** Nyessano Eranyr ** The White Whale * Noble Families of Norvos * Noble Families of Pentos * Noble Families of Lys ** Telyr Ostyris * Noble Families of Myr ** Tyros Drahar * Noble Families of Tyrosh * Noble Families of Volantis ** Haelor Staegone ** Rhaenys Staegone ** Belesso Aerteris * The Wise Masters * The Good Masters ** Grazdan the Golden * The Great Masters * The Band of Nine ** Salazor Saan ** Jhalobhar Xoro ** Makmol zo Ozoz ** Andros Tarth ** Illan Irnys ** Maegon Targaryen ** Mhysa ** Nightowl of Norvos *** Lesora ** Mors Bone Sellsword Companies * Guild of the Blue * The Brazen Titans * The Black Wings * Crimson Company * Legion of the Jade Dagger * Hidak's Circle * The Black Wyverns * Second Sons * Long Lances * Company of the Cat * Stormcrows * Bright Banners * Stormbreakers * The Orphans of Ny Sar * The Bronze Circle * Mhysa's Men Sellsail Companies * Wolves on the Wind * The Red Hands * The Burning Fleet * The Three Sails Religion * The Church of Starry Wisdom * The Deities of the Summer Isles * The Gods of Ghis * The Gods of Old Valyria * The Lord of Light [[Wars and Battles|'Significant Events']] Category:Essos Category:Meta